


A Tainted Dove - CampCamp

by Pr0tocol



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Daniels great tbh, David is too sweet for his own good, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Moving On, NO MAXVID HERE SORRY M8, No Romance, No shipping but hey we got fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, You Have Been Warned, being raised in a cult sucks, gets pretty dark later on, max hates daniel and daniel understands, mental illness tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0tocol/pseuds/Pr0tocol
Summary: After a harrowing experience at Camp campbell, Daniel does his best to return home, only to realize that he no longer has to succumb to the chains of his past, deciding to seek help to move on from an unlikely source. With the help of David, Max and Gwen, Daniel puts his history behind him to become a better person. But some wounds run deep, and some people never go away.





	1. Just the start

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Oh-wait- please don't go! You haven't even read chapter one yet!  
> There there, why don't you sit over here? I promise I'll do my best to make this read interesting!
> 
> But yes! This is something I've had in my mind for quite a while now, and I finally got the time to try and write it out. It might be long, it might be painful, but fear not! I'll suffer so you don't have to!
> 
> (ok maybe you will suffer emotionally but you signed up for that, you have been warned)
> 
> I am going to be writing somewhat... blindly, On the emotional side. I am going to try and make this as emotionally wrecking as possible >:) But I haven't done writing like this before, so I do apologize if my attempts to make it sad and heartbreaking are... lackluster. Trust me, I'll do my best!
> 
> Also! If you don't enjoy reading about mental illnesses such as anxiety, read at your own risk! I suffer from quite a bit of these issues that I'll be writing about myself, so my descriptions may be different from the textbook definitions as these are very personal issues to me. 
> 
> So, with that out of the way, enjoy the Camp Camp fic! I do hope you enjoy! <3

It was dark. It was always dark, the seemingly endless void always present- but it had never been this dark before. A small child huddled in a corner, the fleeting light that would break through the closed blinds revealing a mangled figure. His face hidden, his knees close to his chest, the boy cried. And cried. And cried.

It was clear that he was malnourished, beaten, broken. His cheeks sunk in, revealing the shadowed forms of cheekbones. His ripped, stained shirt could not hide his ribcage, and his arms and legs were blue with bruises. He hardly looked like a child, and as he sat in that small, dank room, his sobs ceased to merely a whimper as the young boy gave in to exhaustion and sadness.

The walls of the small, closet-like room were covered in red drawings that resembled pentagrams, some of them crusty and dry while others dripped down the smooth, stained walls, as if they had been drawn quite recently. They stank of blood, their rank scent pervading the room and merely growing as the heat and odor like a greenhouse. With he only window in the cramped room closed and the door reaching to the smooth tile floor, it had nowhere to go, and the child was practically bathing in it’s stench. 

After what felt like an eternity, tender footsteps approached the entrance of the miniature prison the small child was trapped in. The door unlocked and swung open, screeching as the bottom rubbed against the floor. Light swam into the area, illuminating the boy and gaining his attention. With tired, unfocused eyes, the boy looked up, untangling himself from his knees as he backed up farther against the wall. 

A women entered. Her white uniform was brighter than the light that manage to seep into the room, and she approached the kid with an unnerving smile. Her blonde hair glowed in the white light that followed her. The child gasped, reeling back as he planted his hands against the wall he leaned on. 

“Hello, Daniel.” She greeted, her monotone voice sending shivers down the young boys spine. 

Daniel said nothing, gasping for breathe as he glanced behind her. Maybe he could run out…? He could escape this rank hellhole. He could run outside and smell the fresh air, escape into the woods-

“Daniel.” The woman said, her voice no longer containing the false comfort that it had previously. It was cold now, stern and unyielding. Daniel snapped out of his elusive daydream and looked at her, his eyes wide with fear. 

The blonde lady straightened her posture and smiled once more. “Now that I’ve gotten your attention…” She began, deftly putting her hair behind her ear, “How are you feeling? I’m sure your time in the chamber has been… enlightening.” She cooed.

Daniel gulped, gently pushing himself to his feet and using the wall as leverage. With a sharp inhale he met her eyes with the same glazed look she was given to him. He had to play along. Maybe, if he could last long enough…

“Y-yes.” He said, not daring to speak her name. If he spoke out of turn, it would mean another 6 hours in what his family called “The Chamber”. “I feel much better now. I am ready to serve our Lord like you wish of me.”

The woman lit up at this remark, clasping her hands together in a jubilant fashion. She tenderly held a hand out for him as he staggered on weak feet, her eyes now more than just a facade of happiness. 

“Wonderful, Daniel. I am pleased to see you now understand our point of view. Come with me- I shall grab you something nice to eat. You must be quite hungry after your time in the chamber. I think it is time for the purification dinner, don’t you?”

“Yes. I look forward to our celebratory dinner.”

As they passed the door, Daniel caught a glance at the outside- bright, busy, green. Nothing like the dark, ominous walls of his house. He held the woman’s hand as she led him through the ever-so-familiar corridors that he had grown up with. He remembered watching his brothers and sisters as he chased them through what, at the time, was a much brighter house than now. Their squeals of laughter were faint now, barely a memory as he shuffled his feet along the matted rugs that lined the halls. 

Then, he saw it- a way out, and exit, an escape. A door was wide open, and as they turned a corner, Daniel saw an unmissable opportunity. 

Ripping his hand away from the soft palms of the woman who had been leading him down the hall, Daniel righted himself and made a run for the door, feeling air rush past him and blow through his blonde hair. 

A voice sounded behind him. “HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU DEMON!”

But he didn’t look back. He just kept running. The exit was so close… he could smell the scents of flowers and leaves beyond the door frame. Tears streamed down his face. He was so close to freedom.

Then, suddenly, a force so strong it felt like a truck rammed into him and sent him sprawling sideways. He rolled along the red rugs of the house until he came to a stop near a fireplace, dazed and disoriented. Yet, out of blurry eyes, he saw the culprit of his fall- his father. 

He tried to get up. He willed himself to rise, placing his hands onto the floor to push himself up as he fell into tears, but he was too slow. A burly hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up into the air, allowing Daniel to see the woman approach him with a couple of knives. 

She prowled like a cat with the knives intertwined between her fingers. She frowned. 

“I see we still have much work to do with you, Daniel. Why can’t you be like your brothers and sisters? Obedient, loyal. Yet you choose the path of evil. I guess you know what that means.” She said, forcing an exaggerated sigh as the manic smile returned to her face. 

The first knife closed in, it’s shining metal surface reflecting his terrified face. The pointed end touched his cheek. 

Daniel screamed. 

\---

10 YEARS LATER…

Daniel sat in his car, reading the news as the car sat idle. His pristine uniform reflected against the windows of his van as he scanned the headlines. His eyes landed on the front page, and Daniel spotted his own face with a slight chuckle. 

“WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TRUST THIS MAN!” Had been neatly set next to a picture of his own face, crudely taken by his family the day he accepted his families ways and reached ascension. Life had been quite grand after that day- he feasted on grapes and cheese, welcomed new members with a smile and always knew what was right. He could hardly remember life before that lovely ceremony- the cheers of his fellow cult members as he received the touch of purity and became a part of their society. Everything he did, he did with a purpose. And his purpose was so clear that is shadowed any other moral values he might have had. Now, he only lived to serve the his lord. He only had one goal- to convert and sacrifice.

As he turned the page with a quick swipe, a certain article caught his eye. 

“Camp Campbell in need of new counselor! Talk to GWEN if interested.” Had been placed in the middle of the page.

David, his interest peaked, scanned the fine print before dialing up the address on his phone to start his GPS, a smile spreading across his face. This was a perfect opportunity to take the camp and sacrifice even more than just a few naive kids

His family would be so proud. 

\---

The ambulance sped off. Daniel was barely making sense of the situation as the blaring siren rung in his ears. He felt like he was being both burned and frozen, and his stomach twisted and turned constantly- no thanks to the ambulance’s crazy driver, who swerved and braked every few seconds. 

At one point, Daniel jolted up and puked, feeling the toxic contents drain out of him. They burned his throat and tongue, and he fell back with a moan, not caring that he had just puked all over himself. As the doctors scrambled to clean it up, Daniel caught a glance at the IV drip hooked up to his arm, its contents falling slowly into his bloodstream. He heaved and puked up purple gunk again. A sour taste was left in his mouth. 

Daniel continued to puke for the duration of his drive to the hospital, laying in pure agony as the doctors attempted to stabilize him. He fluttered in and out of consciousness, feeling burning pain before succumbing to the hands of sleep that constantly threatened to claim him. In his few waking moments, he glanced at the doctors who were diligently watching his vital signs. But his curiosity was short lived, and he welcomed the darkness with open arms as it took him away from the pain that was ever present, just waiting for Daniel to become conscious again so it could grip him in its cold hands once again.

Finally, the doctors injected him with some sort of liquid- he could barely see the syringe, thanks to the spots that danced before his eyes, but he knew the shape well enough to guess. As soon as the needle was removed, Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. The world faded out of existence, as did the pain- and Daniel couldn’t be happier for it.


	2. We happy few

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of struggled with this chapter. I feel as if I'l struggle with this fic as a whole, haha. I'm just really excited to get to some of the deeper parts later on! It's all I have been thinking about, and I have SO many plans.  
> Enjoy the chapter! I plan on them being longer as the story progresses.

Daniel had gotten used to the blue walls of the hospital. It was all he had been staring at for the past 2 weeks. They were covered in messy paintings of butterflies and kids, probably to soothe any anxious children who had the misfortune of being stuck in this hellhole for any amount of time. The blue walls were complimented by a white ceiling and some other brightly-painted objects strewn about the little room that Daniel was confined too. It was all too much, and Daniel was sick of it.

With a deep sigh, Daniel let his head fall onto the pillow of him hospital bed, careful not to disturb the various IVs that had been so carefully inserted into his body. He felt like death itself, but death was hardly a concern on his mind. His face was pale, his eyes tired and hosting bags under them. If he was feeling like death, he guessed he looked like it as well. And he was right.

What was really on his mind was the amount of rules he was breaking. His family would be absolutely disgusted. He was never allowed to accept medicine from doctors, as it could taint him. Not to mention the loss of his precious uniform in exchange for some ragged hospital gown. But something was very off, and it wasn’t that he was literally dying in a hospital bed, stripped of everything he had ever known. No, it was actually quite the opposite. It was that he didn’t actually care. Maybe it was because he was so exhausted that he simply couldn’t grasp the severity of his ordeal, but he just didn’t feel hardly anything towards his disobedience. And that bothered him more than any stupid rules.

What was wrong with him? He should be horrified. He should, according to his mother's preachings, have killed himself as soon as the doctors left his sight. But he didn’t. And that was another “sin” he had committed. Allowing his tainted, corrupted body to still walk this earth.

Maybe the doctors had drugged him. It wasn’t too far fetched, actually. He was a criminal. He would probably be sentenced to death, if he were being entirely honest. But that didn’t bother him either. He’d be saved, right? He had dedicated his life to this path, his family, his savior. He…

_He wasn’t going to be saved._

Sitting upright, Daniel stared blankly at the white sheets he had callously dragged over himself earlier. Realization struck him.

He had broken so many rules. He had been tainted. He was nothing anymore. He’d die and go nowhere except down. He had failed his entire life purpose.

He started to care.

Daniel started sweating, feeling the blanket crumble up in his hand as he trembled on the bed. Oh my god. Oh my god. What had he done? What was he doing? Something had to be done- he had to get back to his family, somehow, someway. Maybe they could save him. Maybe-

The door flew open to reveal a man dressed in his own white uniform. Momentarily distracted from his problem, Daniel glared at the doctor who had opened the door.  
“You have a visitor, Daniel.”

Odd. Doctors always referred to him in some sort of mocking, demeaning term. A number most of the time. He was a murderer, after all. He didn’t deserve a name. He was nothing but a servant, a pawn for something higher.

And even that train of thought felt wrong.

“Let them in.” Daniel spoke, his voice raspy from the acidic burns he gave himself during his vomiting fits. He’d probably have to get that fixed, but he doubted he would ever be able to make a free decision again.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow as the doctor left the scene, revealing…

David.

The man was clad in his usual getup- a green Camo Campbell shirt, complimented by his little brown jacket that he always seemed to wear. Shorts, knee-high socks, and that darn yellow bandana that David seemed to adore. The redhead thanked the doctor and made his way into the room, stopping as soon as he saw Daniel’s shocked face.

Daniel could barely breathe as David closed the door behind him and waved to the sickly patient. Panic was flowing through him. He couldn’t have a conversation with this man, it would only make things worse-

“Hey, Daniel.” The tall man said nervously, forcing a smile that Daniel all too well recognized as fake. “H-how are you feeling?”

“Fi-” Daniel began, but immediately shut his mouth and shut his eyes, gaining a confused look from David.

_Shit. He’d already messed up._

“Daniel?” David seemed to plea, his face growing from worried for his own safety to concerned for this individual. Daniel laughed internally. He’d almost killed everyone at that idiots camp, and yet here he was, greeting him and talking to him like an equal. As if he hadn’t already ruined enough. Yet, something inside Daniel seemed to break at the sound of David’s worried voice.

A heart? No, he didn’t have one. No one in his society did.

 

 _Perhaps it was merely a side effect of medicine. Yes, that is it._ He thought desperately to himself, searching for a logical solution.

“So, I-uh, I came to keep you company.” David said, rubbing the back of his head as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed Daniel lay in. Daniel just shut his eyes tighter and looked away, gaining a defeated frown from David.

“Hey, come on! We can-”

“NO.” Daniels voice sounded, strong and angry despite the rasp it held. “Go away.”

David just blinked and tilted his head to the side.

“Daniel?”

Daniel just turned his back towards David and looked out the window, watching the clouds slowly follow the breeze.

“Daniel.”

Daniel couldn’t fathom why this man was even here.

Then, a thought struck his mind. What if David was his way out?

The man was clearly here, giving him a chance for who knows what reason. His parents would push him to take the opportunity. Perhaps, if he managed to convince David he wanted to change, David would find a way to get him out, and he could escape when no one was looking. He could go home.

_Brilliant._

 

Sighing, Daniel rolled over to face David, who seemed surprised that the blonde man even looked his way. It was clear he wasn’t intending to make much progress with Daniel.

“What.”

David blinked, before giving his recipient small smile. It looked as if he didn’t know what to say.

Daniel waited patiently, not daring to risk messing up his only chance at freedom with some stupidly timed comment that would make David leave.

“How have you been feeling?” David said quietly, struggling to start conversation.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Daniel said, turning to stare at the ceiling, “writhing in agony as I wait for my looming demise.”

Wow, he really needed to work on his social skills.

David just smiled awkwardly.

“Have you, uh, been recovering?”

“I guess.”

“Oh- that’s good!” David said, latching on to the only positive thing that had come out of this conversation. “Thank goodness no one else drank the kool-aid.”

Now is my chance.

“Me too.” Daniel said, putting on his best fake smile.

David was caught off-guard. “W-what?”

“I’m glad no one drank the poison.”

“Wasn’t that your plan all along?” David said, absolutely baffled. After the incident, Max took the liberty to tell David what Daniel had planned. With lots of yelling, of course.

“Maybe. Who knows? I don’t. But I do know that my ordeal has changed me. I am appalled by my actions.” David spoke in his most believable tone, trying his best to sound convincing.

David just listened, eyes wide.

“Perhaps I wasn’t truly aware of the consequences, but I am now. I want to change, David. But I fear it might be too late to fix my actions and make amends.”

“Why do you say that….?” David asked, leaning forward.

Daniel chuckled, half to himself and half for the act he was putting on. “I am a criminal, David. A murderer. I will be lucky if they send me to prison.”

David got the point as soon as the words left Daniels mouth. His heart yearned to help this troubled man. With a thoughtful hum, David stared down at the floor and contemplated his options.

He was always good with helping, yes. Maybe too good. Perhaps, however, he could help Daniel. Could he really fix a murderer, though? Max would hate the idea… but Max wasn’t here.

But how would he convince the government to release Daniel so he could help him? Money? A smile and a song? David knew everyone could change if given a chance, but just because he saw the good in Daniel doesn’t mean the feds will.

As David sat, deep in thought, Daniel just shut his eyes and breathed through his nose. He was hopeful. David was easily manipulated with just a few kind words. He never saw under the surface. It would be easy to win him over. Daniel just hoped his words would be enough this time.

After a few minutes of complete silence between the two men, David got up and ran a hand through his bright red hair.

“I’ll be right back.” He said solemnly, before turning and opening the door and leaving Daniel’s sight.

Daniel watched for a few seconds before slamming his head against the pillow in rage.

_I blew it. I fucking blew it. He isn’t coming back._

It was a long shot, anyways. David may be a good soul, but Daniel doubted David’s ability to actually help him no matter what he said.

Did he say the wrong things? Did he even have a chance at all? Daniel gritted his teeth in frustration and let out an agitated breath.

Around 10 minutes passed. Daniel had lost any hope of being able to see his family again. Of being able to serve his purpose again. Gently, Daniel rolled onto his side, careful not to roll over the IVs. What was he going to do now? Pray and hope that something good would come his way?

The thought of praying disgusted him beyond belief. He wouldn’t dare try to please his savior in this condition, breaking every rule of his faith just by existing. He had to do something, though.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and sleep on it, the door creaked open once again, dim lights from the hallway breaking into the blue room and hurting Daniels eyes. As soon as they had adjusted, Daniel opened his eyes past a squint to see David looking very proud of himself.

“Guess what, buddy!” David said, walking over to Daniel’s bedside with a handful of papers.

Daniel was still shocked to see him back. New hope rushed through him.  
“What?” Daniel asked, sitting up.

“You’re free! I contacted the government and they were oddly ok with letting you go as long as you don’t go too far away from me.” David said, before humming as he thought about that phrase. “Now that I think about it, our government is really weird. But anyways-”

“YOU DID IT?!”

David cocked his head before smiling, seeing how desperate Daniel was. Wow, this man really DID want to change!

“I did! As soon as you have recovered, we’re taking you back to Camp Campbell! You can fix your mistakes and everything!”

Relief flooded through Daniel like a tidal wave, and he breathed a sigh of relief before laying back down on the bed. A triumphant smile spread across his face.

“Thank you, David. I hope I can make up for my actions.” Daniel said, his voice raspy yet confident.

David just laughed and shuffled the papers he was holding. “Of course! No one was actually hurt, so making amends will be easy! I’ve already got tons of plans! Oh, Gwen will be happy to help too!”

“Did you even ask her?”

“N-not yet. But I’m sure she will be happy to welcome you back!” David added, sounding far less confident after considering that variable.

David played his partner's insecurities no mind. “Great!” He said, sounding quite enthusiastic. “When do we leave?”

“Well,” David began, “The doctors say that you should be well enough to leave in... “ He scanned the papers. “Two months!”

David did his best to keep his smile, clenching a fist behind his back. “T-that's great! Looking forward to it!” He managed to say, his smile faltering.

David didn’t seem to notice. “I know you are, Daniel! I need to go pick up some things from the store, but I’ll be sure to visit every day! Then we can talk about your first steps in redemption!” He shouted happily.

David left the room, waving and chattering about all his great plans. And as soon as the door closed, Daniel turned over and screamed into his pillow.

_2 months. Oh my god, I am going to be stuck here for two more months._

_I have to see David everyday now._

_Fuck. My. Life._


	3. Losing my religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I get "David" and "Daniel" mixed up, you would not BELIEVE how hard it is to write about these two together! The conversations are HELL!
> 
> Daniels starting to change already, even if he doesn't realize it. But he won't admit it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg - Losing my religion R.E.M inspired the title!

 

The two months left before Daniels freedom took their sweet, sweet time. Daniel had gotten sick of room so much that he barely opened his eyes to stare at it, only staring out the window for hours on end until David arrived for his daily visit. Truthfully, Daniel relished the thirty minutes David visited and looked forward to some sort of relief from the room that was slowly turning him insane. He even listened as David listed some of the activities and plans he had for Daniel, which weren’t exactly the most exciting things to look forward too. 

 

Other than the short-lived company, not much happened that was worth Daniels interest. Doctors came in to swap out IVs and give him disgusting food, which Daniel left untouched most of the time. He didn’t care that the doctors encouraged him to eat their stiff, tasteless meals- he wouldn’t touch anything that wasn’t included in his “special diet” (which turned out to be mostly fish, cheese, grapes, red wine and other fairly mundane foods). There was, at one point, some grapes on his styrofoam tray that he greedily engulfed in mere seconds, leaving the doctors rather shocked, but they never took the hint and seemed insistent that he ate their selected diet. 

 

Because of his behavior, his health was actually declining, and the doctors resorted to giving him nutrients through IVs. At one point they threatened to extend his stay at the hospital, and in a panicked frenzy, Daniel broke and did what they asked just so he could get out as quickly as possible. He wouldn’t risk staying any longer, for fear of being even more corrupted by their food. 

 

As he continued his stay, however, a certain mentality changed inside of him. Corruption by food seemed like less and less of a threat as he ate the hospital food, and he actually enjoyed some of the variety it brought. Eventually, that idea become faint in his mind, and he selfishly ate whatever they brought him, just so that he could have something to do. He couldn't care less about the consequences it may bring- at this point, Daniel was just desperate to get out. He clung to the thought that everything would be fine after he got back home.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, David appeared with his usual jubilant face, doctors tailing behind him. 

 

“Daniel! Today’s the day!”

 

Daniel had lost track of time. He didn’t know the date, leaving him to looking from his bed at David with very wide eyes.

 

“Really?” Daniel asked, shuffling under his blankets as he sat up. His awestruck face betrayed excitement, which David picked up on immediately. 

 

As the doctors shuffled over to unlatch all those leeches they called IVs and clean up the various medical supplies they had lying around, David pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed up a number.

 

“Gwen! I’m picking him up right now… ugh, yes, I did-”

 

Daniel ignored the phone call, just glaring at the doctors as they unhooked him from all the machines he had called company for the past two months. Hearing their beeps slowly fade out made him shiver. After a few minutes, he was freed, holding his arms and rubbing them as the doctors rolled a few machines out of the room. He hadn’t realized how stiff he was, and took a few precious seconds to stretch and get acquainted with his muscles once again. 

 

He hadn’t realized that David was done with his call and seemingly asking the doctors for something. With curious eyes, Daniel watched as David entered the room with something folded in his hands. White, smooth… it was his old uniform!

 

“I’ll give you some time to change! Just open the door when you’re done. Some doctors are going to wait outside for you while I get the car ready! They’ll escort you out.” David said, laying the clothes on a small counter next to Daniel. He skipped out of the room with a smile.

 

Daniel wasted no time ditching the hospital gown and putting on his white clothes. Feeling their soft cotton fibers comforted him beyond belief as he dressed up in familiar wear. After a few quick minutes, Daniel was back in his prized uniform, feeling quite refreshed as he rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves. His equally bright shoes complimented his mono color shirt and pants, and once the set was complete, he put his hands on his hips and sighed. 

 

It was good to be back.

 

Careful not to disturb any of the supplies on the floor that had been left by the doctors, Daniel walked over to the door and opened it up, watching as it revealed an unfamiliar world to him.

 

Tan walls, white tile floors and the smell of bleach assaulted his senses and he pushed the door open and entered the hallway. There were no pictures in these bland halls, only windows and doors leading to other rooms, probably hosting other patients. 

 

He was only a few steps out of his room before a stone-faced doctor approached him. She held no papers or documents, just an empty clipboard. It appeared as if she hadn’t slept in quite a while, and her face was oddly familiar. Perhaps in his drugged state he had seen her, but he couldn’t pinpoint the face.

 

“Daniel, are you ready to leave?” She asked, gesturing to a door that led downstairs and outside, where David was most likely waiting.

 

The blonde man just nodded, walking to her side and holding his hands behind his back in a rather formal manner. The woman was clearly agitated by his presence, but she remained silent as they rode the elevator to the bottom level.

 

As soon as the doors spread open, Daniel spotted David sitting on a bench, fiddling with his car keys. The redheads eyes shot up and met daniels with giddy excitement, and David got up and smiled as the pair approached him. The lady left the two as soon as David reached them, leaving just Daniel and David.

 

“You look great! Ready to get going?” David said hurriedly, clearly rushing to get Daniel back to camp campbell. Daniel put on a smile and held up a thumbs-up. “Ready as I’ll ever be!” He said in a cheerful voice. David took this as his cue and pressed a button on his car keys, causing a small SUV to turn on its lights.

 

Both of the boys left the building in anticipation, but for different reasons. David was excited to help Daniel become a better person- possibly to prove that he could make  _ someone  _ care. Daniel, on the other hand, was already darting his eyes back and forth, searching for escape routes that he could use in the future. Not a moment went by in their short trip to the car that he wasn’t contemplating running off and hoping David wasn’t fast enough to catch him.

 

As soon as they reached the small SUV that had hidden itself between two trucks, David turned left and opened the door to the driver's seat. Daniel decided to try his luck in the front passengers seat, and he sat in the car in silence, careful not to slam the door. It didn’t take long for the radio to come on and the car to start.

 

“So, Daniel!” David pipe up once they were on the road, “I have lots of ideas for you to try when we get to camp! Actually I have a whole list of activities we can do to get you acquainted with…”

 

David’s voice faded away as Daniel dove deep into his own thoughts.

 

_ Escape plan number one- steal the car. _

_ Ok, so I knock David out and take over driving. Do I kick him out or leave him here? Maybe I could take him home to mother and father. Like a gift. Maybe they won't like it. I could just dump him out onto the street. But I have no idea where I am. I don’t have my phone. I could use David’s phone, but it is probably password protected. Honestly, his password is probably ‘CAMP’. I could do that. _

 

“Daniel? You listening?” David asked at one point, breaking his train of thought. Daniel hadn’t even realized David was addressing him.

 

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course.” Daniel confirmed, gaining a proud look from David. 

 

The driver droned on about all the wonderful things about Camp Campbell, but Daniel resumed thinking about escape. 

 

_ What if David manages to fight me off or stop me? My only chance would be over. I’d be back to being a criminal in seconds. Maybe it’s best I don’t take that chance. Too many variables, too many ways it could go wrong. _

 

Daniel, after quite a few minutes of thinking, decided not to do anything. He’d have more chances at Camp Campbell to escape, and he was ill-prepared for this escape idea. 

 

David had stopped talking and was listening to some old 90’s music on the radio. Daniel quite enjoyed hearing it, as he hadn’t listened to music for ages. The only music in the hospital was the beeping of machines, and it was incredibly annoying after the first few minutes of hearing those metal boxes continue their patterns. Daniel hadn’t even realized he was breaking another rule- “Never listen to any music that isn’t specifically approved by us”, a quote from his mother he never paid much attention too. Now, as he sat in the small car, staring at the passing trees and listening to some old rock, he couldn’t be bothered to even remember that rule. He was too busy enjoying the music.

  
  


As they turned a corner and approached a large “CAMP CAMPBELL” sign, Daniel smiled, happy for his decision not to do anything stupid during the car ride. He was happy he got to hear some music and enjoy an environment other than the hospital.

 

And, even if he wouldn’t admit it, he really didn’t want to hurt David. Not after what the man did for him.

 

Maybe, once he escaped, he could send David a small “thank you” gift.

 

He wondered if David liked Kool-aid. 


	4. Emperors new clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've been uploading daily, but after today my schedule will be a bit wonky. I'll be out with friends, so a chapter tomorrow may not happen! But I'll make up for it with a bonus chapter later on.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA 
> 
> Man, I am getting David and Daniel all mixed up name wise, haha. If any errors are found I'll edit them later.
> 
> \---
> 
> Scratchy green clothes and a new room? Not Daniel's ideal way to start off the day.

The trees went on forever. It was like an endless assembly line. No matter how far they drove, more trees appeared, taking up the entire horizon with their magnificent silhouettes.

It was almost like a scene from a story-book, and Daniel was in the middle of it.

 

As the duo neared the camp, David explained how things would work once Daniel arrived. Apparently convincing Gwen that Daniel was “a changed man” didn’t go over too smoothly, with her or the kids. After quite a bit of begging and bribing, Gwen gave up trying to change Davids mind and told the campers what was going on.

 

Suffice to say, they weren’t exactly “happy campers”.

 

While some were interested in how things would go, most of them were incredibly against the idea. Thankfully, Gwen reminded them that they all knew of Daniels previous plans and who be able to spot anything odd in the future, which calmed most of them down to an extent. 

 

Max, however, was not pleased in the slightest, and neither were Neil or Nikki. 

 

“Oh my god.” Max began after Gwen had finished catching everyone up to the situation. “Are you FUCKING SERIOUS? HE’S COMING BACK?!”

 

Gwen just put a hand to her head and sighed. “Yes, Max. Sadly.”

 

At that remark, Max threw his hands up in the air and walked away. “I’m fucking done.” Were his parting words, thought everyone could hear him muttering obscenities underneath his breath, cursing both David and Daniel. Gwen was just happy she didn’t have to go into a shouting match with such a stubborn child, because she’d probably give up.

 

Sleeping arrangements were… complicated, to say the least. Gwen wasn’t exactly comfortable sleeping in the same lodge as cultist, someone who had apparently also brainwashed and tried to kill all of her campers. A tent specifically for Daniel was brought up, but neither David nor Gwen were really keen to let Daniel out of their sight. Eventually, Gwen opted to take her own tent and sleep outside, leaving her place in the office for Daniel. By the time they had arrived, Gwen had already moved all of her things into the small tan tent and was quietly arranging her medicine bottles and magazines on a small nightstand she managed to drag out of the cabin. 

 

The car pulled up to a small area next to the office after a few minutes of driving through a maze of trees. David got out first, keeping an eye on Daniel as he opened the car door and exited the vehicle as well. Davids eyes betrayed nothing but pure excitement, but Daniel guessed he was also keeping tabs on everything Daniel was doing so that he could make sure none of his campers were in harm's way. The man wasn’t as naive as everyone thought he was.

 

“Here we are! Back at Camp Campbell!” David shouted, walking in front of Daniel and taking a huge breath of air into his nostrils. “Smell that fresh forest air!”

 

Daniel walked up beside David and humored him by sniffing the air a bit. It smelled like pine.

 

“Gwen is taking the campers to Lake Lilac, meaning we have all the time in the world to get you re-acquainted with the counselors office!” David gestured for Daniel to follow him as he led the man towards the lodge. Though hesitant, Daniel trailed behind, eyeing the office with a cautious gaze.

 

During his last visit, Daniel only got a glimpse of the inside, and most of the features he had seen had been forgotten. Seeing it in its full glory was a surprise.

 

Daniel’s first impression of the office was that it was actually quite spacious. Though it smelled of coffee and tree sap, the lodge itself looked cozy and charming. A few pictures and trinkets had been hung up on the walls as well, giving Daniel something to look at. It appeared as if there were almost two sides to the office, both sides harboring beds that appeared to belong to the counselors themselves. On what appeared to be Davids side, a massive staff that looked like it had a bird head on it had been attached to the wall, along with a few posters, pictures and some random books and… logs?

 

Then, to the left, was Gwen’s side of the cabin.

 

Gwen’s side was far less extravagant. A few magazines had been laid on her bad, along with a makeup kit and some rolled up papers. Her side was covered in posters of things Daniel didn’t really understand, like a picture of some blue box labeled “Tardis” and some trashy TV posters. It looked as if it had been just cleaned out, and lots of the places were items might have been placed were bare and empty. All that was left were the posters and the few things on her bed, which she was probably coming back for.

 

In the space that was left, a few comfy-looking chairs were placed around a little TV and a small table had been put next to one of the three windows. On the table was a fairly modern-looking coffee maker and a few books. 

 

“You’ll stay on Gwen’s side for now, until we find out how to expand the office.” David said, nonchalantly walking over to another door that seemed to lead into what appeared to be a laundry room and going inside. The phrase made Daniel a tad bit nervous, especially since David seemed to be preparing for Daniel to permanently stay. Yet he merely shrugged it off, not caring to ponder over the thought of actually staying. He had is own agenda and his own home. 

 

From the separate room, Daniel heard David talk. “You’ve already done the hard part by coming here, but something is missing…” He said, directing the sentence at Daniel, though it sounded as if he was talking to himself. 

 

While David grabbed something from the laundry room, Daniel decided to explore the building, careful not to knock anything over from the shelves that lined the empty space on the walls. It was actually quite messy, the office. Since it doubled as a living space for both counselors, Daniel could guess that they often clashed over who had to clean up the messes that were made. If it were Daniel, he’d just keep everything rather organized so that he didn’t have to worry about the mess at all.

 

Just as he was about pick up a book and examine it, David popped out of the laundry room, arms full of steaming shirts. With careful precision, David pushed the door closed with his foot and walked over to Daniel, who was looking at him with a very confused expression. 

 

“What are those?” Daniel asked, eyeing the green clothes. David just laughed.

 

“They’re your new clothes, silly!”

 

Daniel blinked before putting a hand to his chest and gripping his own shirt. “Why do I need new clothes?”

 

“Because why would you wear your old cult getup when you’re trying to start a new life?” David said, clearly confident in his argument.

 

“B-but I-” Daniel began, only to be cut off by a dismissive wave from David.

 

“I know you want to wear your old clothes, but I don’t think that showing up again like a cult leader would go over too well with the kids. It’s better to show them that you’re with us by wearing this!” David said, offering Daniel a reassuring smile. Daniel just grimaced. 

 

Catching on to Daniels miscomfort, David picked up the pile of clothes and offered them to Daniel. “There is a shirt for almost everyday- I left one out so you could wear your own. Can we make that compromise?” David said, which seemed to satisfy Daniel a bit. 

 

Biting his lip, Daniel took the clothes and rolled one out, seeing the small dark green pine in the middle of it. “Aren’t these counselor shirts? “ He asked, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

 

“Yup! I know you aren’t exactly a counselor, but it should work anyways. “ David confirmed.

 

Daniel just breathed out through his nose, frustrated but not daring to vocalize his complaint. The fabric was scratchy, and he was sure it would itch when he put it on. But he had to be strong, or else his ticket home would never arrive.

 

“Thanks, David.” Daniel forced out gratitude, though a strain could be heart in his voice. David just smiled.

 

After a mini tour of the office, David left to check up on Gwen, leaving Daniel alone in the lodge. Daniel decided he wouldn’t have enough time to make a swift escape, and would probably be caught by David if he did, since the energetic counselor was right outside the lodge itself. Instead, he opted for a more “trustworthy” approach. Quickly, Daniel swapped out his clothes for the tacky green ones David handed over to him, standing in discomfort as he felt the fabric scratch against his skin. The shirt itself was, as expected, rather itchy, and he longed for his white shirt as soon as the green one had been put on. But he had to gain some trust, so with a frustrated sigh he decided to just endure it and try to get used to it. 

 

David returned a few minutes later and was ecstatic that Daniel had changed into the “proper” attire for Camp Campbell. Daniel, not so much. But he feigned excitement and let David let him lead him over to a small bookshelf where a noticeably large scroll of paper lay. The redhead tenderly plucked the roll of paper off of the shelf and unrolled it, revealing an incredibly long list of tasks and deeds that each had a small box next to them.

 

Daniel just watched as the list rolled over to the other side of the office, its length being as long as the room they were in. He gulped.

 

“Um…” Daniel whispered in shock, his eyes following the massive list.

 

“It’s your redemption list!” David said after a few beats, smiling sincerely as he rolled it back up again. “I made a list of things that you can do to be a better person! There is one for everyday of the summer, too!” With quick hands David finished re-rolling the paper and handed it to Daniel. 

 

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Daniel questioned, dread looming in his mind as he caught a glimpse of some of the activities that David had listed. “Be nice” and “make a friend” were just two of the thousands of trials Daniel would have to go through, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

David just nodded and put the roll of paper back on the shelf. “Of course! You gotta start somewhere. This will help me gauge your progress and see what we need to work on!” 

 

With a groan, Daniel just returned to the table, moving the shirts to the side so he could have a clear place to put his hands. He gently intertwined his fingers and looked around the room as David cleaned up a bit before rising to his feet and placing his new pile of clothes on Gwen's bed. Things weren’t exactly going as quickly as he had hoped- really he just wanted a moment alone so he could maybe nab the car or run off into the woods.

 

After a few minutes of Daniel twiddling his thumbs and getting used to the layout of the office, David returned his attention to his new company and put his hands on his hips. 

 

“Alright, Daniel!” David called, grabbing the cultist’s attention. Daniel turned his head to meet David’s eyes and listened attentively. “I think it’s time we go see the campers!”

 

Daniel internally screamed, feeling himself go cold with both anger and nerves. Reuniting with the children wasn’t on his top ten list of things he wanted to do.

“Of course!” Daniel said, offering up a nervous smile. He quickly jumped off the bed and met David at the door. 

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go say hi!”

 

As David exited the building, Daniel lagged behind, rubbing his arms with his hands.

 

_ In literally a day, I’ve had to change clothes, gotten a bed, a list of shit to do and now I’m going to have to see all the kids I tried to kill. Maybe they won’t remember me…? _

 

Unfortunately, he knew it was too good to be true.

  
  
  



	5. He doesn't want to blow it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up- This fanfiction depicts the kids having phones! So you'll be seeing a few chat logs frequently!
> 
> I love reading chat fic, so I decided to incorporate some of it in this story to further the plot and lengthen chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> [Max] is max  
> [#counselor] is David  
> [Playme] is preston  
> [*_space_*] is Space Kid  
> [♡SkaterB♡] is Ered
> 
> I'll add more when more are revealed.
> 
> Sorry for the shortish chapter- didn't have much time to write, but next chapter should be much longer, hopefully! (I don't write very long chaps, I don't see how you crazy people do it!!)
> 
> nevertheless, enjoy!

He felt the accusing eyes bore into his skin, watching his every movement, his every  _ breath _ . Each pair of eyes, some green, some brown, examined him with venom and disgust, darting between his face and his misleading green shirt. There was whispering, spitting, sighing. Daniel shifted uncomfortable at David’s side. Yet, for all his discomfort in the eyes of the children, he remained stone-faced and rigid, returning the malicious stares with some questionable ones of his own. For each glance his way, Daniel held back a harsh retort, and merely resorted to holding his hands behind his back and biting his lip.

 

“Alright, kiddos!” David started, doing his best to help lighten the mood with his cheerful tone. “I’m sure you all are already acquainted, so give a warm welcome back to Daniel!”

 

Daniel didn’t want to be back, and it was clear the kids weren’t fond of his return either. David had called for an assembly in the cafeteria, and the kids begrudgingly directed their attention towards him, only to be shocked at the return of Daniel. In the back of the disorganized congregation of tables, Gwen leaned back on the wall, somewhat amused by the kids reactions (though she shared many of their thoughts as well). 

 

No one spoke for a few beats, looking at the kid next to them with an incredulous glance before resuming their hushed whispers. Daniel didn’t even try to smile. He knew it’d only seem more menacing to these kids, and that was NOT the goal, no matter how much he wanted to sock a few right between their idiotic eyes. A few kids tried their best to offer a small smile towards the blonde man standing before them, however a majority actually took a few steps back and attempted to distance themselves from the cultist. Nervous murmurs grew louder when Daniel directed a small wave towards the group.

 

Max, who, thanks to his short stature, had been hidden by the mass of children, pushed his way to the front of the pack. With a few exaggerated waves he spoke to his fellow campers before looking at Daniel with pure hatred. “David. David, you CANNOT be fucking serious.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be, silly?” David said, his voice accompanied by a dismissive wave.

 

The campers each stared at him, some possessing unreadable expressions while others were very clearly against the idea. 

 

“Daniel here wants to change, and we’re going to help him!” David exclaimed, pulling Daniel closer with an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sure you all are going to be best friends in no time!”

 

“People like him don’t change,” Max rolled his eyes, “and you SAW what he tried to do last time- or were you just too engrossed in your little gay singoff to realize the fact that he was about to kill us all with, like, ZERO hesitation?” 

 

Before David could offer his own remark, Neil came up, clearly agitated by the turn of events as he surged through the crowd and stood next to Max. “David, wake up! Daniel will just try to poison us all again or something.” He cried.

 

David just laughed, a small  _ huff  _ escaping his lips, before kneeling to Max’s level and patting him on the head. “Don’t worry, I’ve already gone through and hidden all the rat poison we have.”

 

That didn’t seem to satisfy Max, but he mumbled something under his breath which appeared to please David to some extent. He rose again and returned to Daniel’s side before grabbing a small clipboard from behind him and flipping through the pages.

 

“Anyways, campers! Today, you’ll all be doing some more sport-related activities! After you finish breakfast, grab a partner and meet Gwen outside for more details. I’ll be in the office for a bit if anyone needs me.” With fluid motions, David placed the clipboard back where he grabbed it and headed towards the door, Daniel follow behind in silence. Even as he left, he felt the burning stares of the children behind him, and it was with great relief that he closed the door and stepped out into the wilderness once again.

 

\---

 

**[Chat - David Sucks]**

 

_ 5 members online. _

_ _____________________ _

 

                12:06 AM

 

[Max]: Oh my god he is actually serious

 

[*_space_*]: What do you mean?

 

[Max]: DAVID IS ACTUALLY LETTING THAT FUCKER STAY

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Chill dude he hasn’t done anything yet

 

[Max]: Thats not the point

 

[Max]: The point is that he could and he will

 

[*_space_*]: I’m sure it’ll be fine! He wants to change, remember?

 

[Playme]:  _ you actually believe him?? Lol _

 

[Max]: SEE

 

[Max]: SOMEONE HAS SOME SENSE

 

[Playme]:  _ i wonder how he convinced david to let him come back _

 

_ -Deleted- _

 

[Playme]:  _ you know david can see your chats right _

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Oh 

 

_ [ _ _ ♡SkaterB♡] has deleted their message.  _

 

[Max]: who even cares if David sees it

 

[#1counselor]: See what?

 

[Max]: Fuck he’s here

 

[#1counselor]: Language! :(

 

[Playme]:  _ We were just insulting your poor judgment _

 

[#1counselor]: What?

 

[Max]: PRESTON SHUT UP

 

[*_space_*]: Wow preston

 

[Playme]:   _ Honesty is the best policy ;) _

 

[Max:] Preston are you ever going to not put your texts in italics

 

[Playme]:  _ It’s fancy _

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Its hard af to read

 

[Playme]:   _ then get glasses _

 

[#1counselor]: Be nice to your fellow campers, Preston. 

 

[Playme]:  _ That was being nice _

 

[Playme]:  _ I was offering helpful advice _

 

[Max]: Yea right

 

[#1counselor]: Oh! Well, if that’s the case, carry on! :)

 

_ [#1counselor] has gone offline. _

 

[Max]: Preston why can’t you even keep your mouth shut over texts

 

[Playme]:  _ I just have so much wisdom to share!!  _

 

[Max]: Oh my god

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]:  Gwen’s coming back 

 

[Max]: Ugh

 

_ [ _ _ ♡SkaterB♡] has gone offline. _

_ [Max] has gone offline. _

_ [Playme] has gone offline. _

_ [*_space_*]  _ _ has gone offline. _

  
  


_ _____________________ _

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Daniel! They’ll come around eventually!” David offered in his jubilant voice as they re-entered the office. Once again, they returned to the little summer abode, Daniel feeling quite a rather negative few emotions as he stepped into the lodge. He was, admittedly, rather relieved to be out of the prying eyes of the kids, but that didn’t help how annoyed he felt. In the back of his mind, he knew this was only one of the many hurdles he’d have to jump to get home again. Daniel huffed.

 

“I’m surprised they didn’t throw things at me, quite honestly.” Daniel commented, curious at their somewhat pacified reactions to his return. Then again, they certainly had no trouble speaking their concerns.  _ Little shits. _

 

“Well, they already knew from Gwen you’d be returning. They just didn’t know when. So, they had all the time to deal with their emotions beforehand!” With a wave of his hands, David turned around and grabbed the remote to the little box TV that had been neatly placed in the center of a small rounded table. He took little time turning it on, only stopping his channel-flipping to adjust the antennas. “Just give them a little time.” He offered as he sat down to watch a show. 

 

Daniel, never having watched TV and not truly caring either way, decided to grab a cup of coffee. His eyes were drawn to the little stack of cups that seemed to have been placed and shaped like a pine tree. It would have been cute, if Daniel was into crafts of any sort. Instead he barely acknowledged the art and with little hesitation he quickly grabbed the tip of this “pine stack” of cups to put his coffee in. It was also the same color as his shirt. 

 

_ Stupid pine tree theme. White is much more appealing.  _

 

The blonde filled his cup with steaming coffee, ignoring the various creamers to his left. He rarely drank coffee, and his parents were adamant about not filling it up with creamer. “Creamer is toxic,” they’d say, or “Don’t drink that, it is impure!”

 

Daniel scoffed at his own mothers words unconsciously and, coffee in hand, walked over to one of the many windows of the office. He didn’t feel comfortable sitting on the bed, nor did he feel like watching TV. Everything here felt wrong and unbalanced, like a lopsided scale. Daniel knew everything he did would either make things better, or make things much worse- and he didn’t want to take any risks. 

The coffee, bitter as it was, distracted him from the growing unease that had been festering inside of him as he stared out the window in silence. He could here the mindless chatter of the tele droning on behind him, and yet, his mind was elsewhere. He watched the birds hop from branch to branch. He eyed the falling leaves.

 

For something that he had grown up learning was corrupt and evil, the forest seemed very peaceful. It almost made him sad he didn’t experience it sooner.


	6. The level 5 mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer-ish chapter this time!! I hope you guys enjoy! <3 (whoever is reading this fic even lol)
> 
> Daniel likes art!! Who woulda thunk it?
> 
> [kedabra!] is Harrison  
> [x10EXP] is Nerris  
> [Gemalde] is Dolf

Daniel didn’t sleep that night.

 

Of course, there were lot’s of valid reasons for it. First, who would be super comfortable sleeping in a totally unfamiliar place? The bed mattress was rather odd, the business of nocturnal creatures outside the window never ended, and of course, it was a foreign place all on it’s own. Daniel was used to his own calm, placid room, where the only color shown was white. It was quiet, cozy and familiar. This was none of the above. 

 

Then, there was David, who took the time last night to spray the entire cabin with this strong tree-sap scent that burnt Daniel’s nose every time he breathed. It was like eating Thai food, only there wasn’t any taste associated with the smell except that bitter taste you get when you open your mouth and get a taste of perfume. It, on it’s own, was enough to keep Daniel awake and fuming. 

 

David wasn’t the most quiet sleeper either. He spoke in his sleep, detailed descriptions of over 100 trees that Daniel hadn’t even had the pleasure of seeing in his life. It was non-stop, the rhythm of naming only stopping when David breathed. Daniel decided that earplugs were the way to go if he wasn’t going to lose his mind over the next few weeks.

 

The night was dreadfully long. Every second seemed to take an eternity to pass, sluggishly ticking by as the seconds changed to minutes and the minutes changed to hours. Never once did he even feel tired. Daniel lay on his side merely watching the nocturnal activity outside the window. At one point, he even humored his insomnia with another cup of coffee. Just out of pure spite for his situation.

 

He’d dealt with sleepless nights before, but being such a high ranking in his “society” made it easy to find things to do during the hours of darkness. Here, though, he didn’t even dare step outside and run off- David stirred with every step Daniel made, and it was clear that just the slightest creak of the door would wake the man up and blow Daniel’s cover. He decided not to test his luck.

 

The sun took its sweet time to reveal its face over the horizon. It was slow, painful, and Daniel was about ready to rip his hair out after last night. But he felt fine and awake either way. Another cup of coffee, and he’d be just as productive during the day. So, once again, he filled up his cup with that mocha bitterness and took tentative sips, feeling the heat of the coffee seep into his hands.

 

He barely had time to start his cup when David woke up. It was 5:00 exactly when the redhead decided to join the waking world, throwing his odd log-shaped plushie off the bed and rolling into action. Daniel was disgusted to see he slept in the same clothes, but to each their own. He guessed David would change them before he went out to see his camper- Daniel had already changed, not daring to waste a precious second today. At first, Daniel just ignored him, cherishing the moments of silence before the inevitable chat would begin. Then, the gauntlet started. 

 

“Mornin’, Daniel!” David greeted as he came out of the laundry room, seemingly have changed his clothes (much to Daniels relief). Daniel was sitting on the edge of his bed, swirling his coffee with little hand motions. He didn’t say anything- just a grunt in response, which seemed to be enough for David, who smiled and turned to his handy-dandy clipboard to check the days activities. It didn’t take much time before David had placed his finger on the board and smiled. “Today’s art! The kids are gonna have so much fun,” He remarked with a cheerful tone. 

 

_ He puts too much faith in those kids,  _ Daniel thought to himself.

 

“Somehow, I don’t see them enjoying painting or making pinecone fortresses,” Daniel muttered, half to himself and half to David, doing his best to start some form of conversation. David just blinked and looked outside. 

 

“Some of them actually enjoy it,” David added, to which Daniel just huffed in laughter.

 

“Really? I can’t imagine Max or Nurf doing anything remotely creative with their spare time.”

“Dolf enjoys art a whole lot! And Nurf… well, he enjoys very… ‘edgy’ crafts.”

 

Daniel couldn’t help laughing, though he did his best to stifle it. “Really,” He added sarcastically, sipping his coffee. David frowned.

 

“I know you don’t believe me now, but those kids are all very special. Once you get to know them, you’ll understand.”

  
  


Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Mhm,” He hummed. David just ignored his little jibes and returned to his paper, listing the names of whoever was participating in today's activity. 

 

After a few seconds, David placed the board down and turned to Daniel again. 

 

“I think today is the perfect day to complete one of your redemption list tasks!” He said suddenly, grabbing the massive list and rolling it out to read all the tasks.

 

Daniel, having forgotten about the list, almost spit his coffee out. “Ugh… what?”

 

“Did you forget about the list?” David started, before chuckling a bit.

 

“N-no. I just thought we’d be waiting a little bit, instead of diving right into it.”

 

David shook his head. “There is one task for every day of the summer, and to keep up we have to start today. I think we should start simple. How does ‘ _ being nice’ _ sound for today?” He asked.  

 

Daniel just blinked at him. “You just want me to be nice?” 

 

“Yea! The kid’s will be doing all sorts of arts and crafts. Just go up to them and complement them! Help em’ out!” The redhead stated.

 

Daniel just looked around.  _ Alright, simple enough. I can be nice- I had to act all kind when I came here, right? I can do it again.  _

 

Xxx

 

The walk over to the little congregation of tents was nice. It was wonderful to have some fresh air and be out of the sap-scented cabin Daniel had to reside in. The leaves were swaying on the trees above, light bursting through the canopy of pines and oaks that David  _ would not shut up about _ . He was jubilant to have someone to talk to, clearly not having anyone listen to his tree fascination before. Daniel just sucked up whatever urge he had to shove the man’s head in the ground and tried to focus on the little beauty’s of nature that had never revealed themselves to him before. A squirrel, who quickly scurried up the tree at human approach. Fungi planting themselves onto the wondrous trees that loomed overhead. This new world was absolutely brimming with life Daniel had formerly regarded as obsolete and worthless. It made him nervous, and yet, Daniel also felt at peace. 

 

It ended too soon. Eventually, David shut up and directed his attention towards the campers who were groggily poking their heads out of their tents and yawning, some looking worse for wear. It hadn’t occurred to Daniel that these poor children had to get up at the literal crack of dawn, when they were probably much more used to waking up at noon. Then again, if it were Gwen directing the activity, no one would do anything for hours. These kids would probably enjoy that. 

 

Familiar faces pushed through the tan fabric of the tents- Neil, that annoying little question kid. The weird one with the bowl on his head, who had so openly accepted him. Max, of course, making his presence known by cursing obscenities to the others. Nurf taking this chance to punch an unsuspecting child in the gut, followed by the Goodplay kid who reprimanded him accordingly. What an interesting group of youthful individuals. 

 

“Morning, kiddos!” David yelled, gaining their undivided yet annoyed attention. As the duo walked up to the clearing, Daniel once again felt those judgemental eyes bore into his skin. Each one felt different- some were angry, while a select few were curious. Daniel shifted to stand at David’s side, his hands hanging limply at his hips. 

 

The children each grumbled their own response, some more enthusiastic than others. Everyone seemed tired and irritable. 

 

“Today is art day! You’ll each be able to do some painting, drawing and crafts. You’re free to get into partners as well!” David said, beaming. 

 

A majority of the children groaned, though one was smiling wildly. The face rang a bell in his head, accompanied by a name-  _ Dolf, wasn’t it? _

 

David seemed undeterred by their reaction. With a wave, he gestured the group to follow him. “Now, who's hungry?” He asked as he led them away, most likely hinting at breakfast. 

 

Daniel caught up to the band and walked side by side with David, who was going on about all the “ _ wondrous fun _ ” they would be having today. Some of the kids glared at him as he passed, eyes sharp as daggers, but he paid them no heed. These children were rather perceptive, never missing a beat in their own rhythm of life. Eventually, the group came upon the cafeteria area the Daniel had been reintroduced in yesterday. It was still as dead and still as ever- when the children were gone, so was the life that inhabited this now barren place.

 

Gwen was waiting for them all by the door. Her arms crossed, the woman gave each of the kids a stern yet somewhat affectionate look as they passed her, some even gaining a smile from her tired face. It was clear that each of the kids had a relationship with their counselors, good or bad. Gwen seemed to try and hide it, but she, too, secretly enjoyed how they gave her something new to look forward to everyday. They children filed in, taking their seats at the wooden tables, and David took this as his cue to start serving getting breakfast ready.

 

The redhead walked away, leaving Daniel all by his lonesome. Though he wasn’t particularly fond of anyone here, he still wished he had someone to stand by, possibly to avert any attention away from him. It’d certainly make him feel more confident. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and walked over to the small area seemingly uninhabited by people- a little billboard with a few posters, alone in the corner. He lay his back against the wall and watched as each child grabbed a tray and got their breakfast messily dumped onto the styrofoam squares that made up their makeshift plates. Breakfast seemed mundane, if you were to ask Daniel. Cold eggs, cheap bacon, and… mashed potatoes? Whatever. 

 

“Daniel, you want any?” David called from the kitchen, accompanied by an unfamiliar face peering through the window- a shorter, older man with a large beard and a. Odd pirate hook for a hand. Daniel blinked. That poor man must be insane.

 

“No thanks,” He responded, turning to the quiet commotion of the tables now inhabited by new life. 

 

Each one of the campers had something to talk about, something on their minds. Max was throwing out his usual obscenities at the state of the eggs. Neil, trying to bend his fork with some odd contraption that he clearly built with some rather lackluster parts and duct tape. It was all very odd and mysterious, yet innocent, in a way. Had Daniel been like these kids?

 

The thought disturbed him. Not because of how they acted, but because there was no thought at all. He couldn’t remember his childhood. He didn’t remember any images, any scents, any sounds. It was all very worrying and curious to Daniel, as he had no where to start when thinking of his past. He only remembered up to the purification ceremony, and nothing existed before that. There was no point in trying to fill in the blanks, because there were no blanks to fill. 

 

Pure nothingness.

 

Was he a nice kid? Mean, perhaps? Or was he the same? He had tried asking his mother and father, but he never got worthy responses. They shrugged him off, told him “not to worry honey, it wasn’t important,” or something. Under normal circumstances, where he barely thought past his cult at all, it would have been fine. He would have forgotten the meaningfulness of the question anyways and returned to his rather monotonous life.

 

These, however, were not normal circumstances.

 

He was being exposed to new things, new feelings that would have otherwise remained hidden to him. Now, instead of thinking in a box with only happiness and a drive, he was thrown into an entire universe where he would have to build new emotions. Sadness? He had never felt that before. It was alien. And yet, when he came to the realization that his “Savior” would probably want nothing to do with him after his ordeal, he knew what sadness was. He felt it grind him up. He knew what it was like to be sad.

 

He did not know whether it was sadness because of his circumstances, or sadness because of something else he could not describe.

 

David’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Daniel, we’re heading out! Come on!” The man waved, followed by a parade of children.

 

Self- exploratory thoughts would have to wait. 

 

Xxx

  
  


Art class. Not something Daniel would ever try on his own, and yet, here he was, watching these kids create simultaneously the most glorious and ugly things he’d even seen. 

 

Some were drawing animals, some were indulging themselves in plant-based paintings, and some were just cutting paper and throwing it at frogs. It was all art, and Daniel was absolutely intrigued by the subject. He’d never had the chance to do it himself- Back at home, the only things remotely close to this were the fancy pentagrams plastered all over the white walls.

 

He knew what art was. He could picture it in his head, some tall man with a paint brush stroking a canvas. That was the image he had mustered after only reading and hearing about this fabled thing called “art”. Sometimes, he’d see something that seemed to say “art”, but without proper reference, he was never able to connect the dots. A painting was nothing more than a two-dimensional batch of colors to him. He found himself enamored with this new subject. 

 

But today, he wasn’t going to be doing any of it himself. He had to  _ be nice _ . The phrase itself made him scowl. He would much rather be doing this “art” than keeping up a fake smile while patting these kids on the back for a job not-so-well done. But he had no choice.

 

David was busy with Harrison, who had attempted to make some sort of painting “magically” appear, only to set fire to the canvas instead. Gwen was with Nikki, trying to make sure she didn’t climb a tree and try to grab an eagle’s feathers. Daniel was on his own for this one. 

 

Sighing, he approached this little girl who was wearing elf ears and some sort of hat. She was an… odd one. Daniel didn’t exactly know what to do with her, but he just decided to make it up as he went along, hoping whoever this was wouldn’t care too much about his words or presence.

 

“Hey,” Daniel said quietly, walking up to the girl who seemed engrossed in making a dragon out of paper. She looked at him, blinked, and revealed braces-covered teeth in a somewhat nervous smile. 

 

“Hiiiiii…… Daniel,” She said skeptically. Her eyes narrowed and she returned to her crafts, carefully glancing back at Daniel as soon as he head had turned. 

 

“Um… what are you making?” Daniel asked. He knew what it was, oddly enough, but for the sake of conversation he played dumb.

 

The girls reaction this time was far less skeptical and more on the annoyed side. Her words were quick, monotone, and strained. 

 

“Level five fire dragon,” She answered hurriedly.

 

Daniel hummed, watching as she messily constructed the dragon-ish creature out of paper and take. It looked more like a deformed whale. 

 

“Is that so? I think it looks quite nice,” He complimented, gaining a little nod from the girl. She didn’t seem keen on talking, but Daniel was sure he could make her talk, even if it was just a little.

 

After all, he managed to get someone to speak with him. He’d consider that a win. 

 

“So,” He began, looking at his watch, “I forgot your name…” Daniel wasn’t sure how to ask for a name from someone not interested in offering. He was used to exchanging names quite often back home. 

 

“Nerris,” She said flatly.

 

“Ah, Nerris. That was it. So, Nerris, do you need anything?”

 

Nerris looked at him, pure suspicion glittering in her gaze. “Why would I let YOU get me anything after you tried to poison us?”

 

Damn, this girl was good. 

 

Daniel smiled nervously, chuckling a bit at his own previous idea. “W-well, I’m reformed, you see? I wouldn’t dare try to poison anyone again!”

 

“Mhm.” Was the only response he got, followed by an eyebrow raise from Nerris.

 

Daniel gave up on her. She turned back towards her dragon, and he sighed. “Whatever, I tried. Fuck David’s stupid list.” He said under his breath.

 

Apparently, elf-girl heard him, because she chuckled a bit and looked at him. 

 

This confused him, because he wouldn’t have imagined being something other than nice and supportive would get him any allies here. So why did being defeated and annoyed suddenly make him  _ less  _ suspicious?

 

“What about a list?” She asked, more friendly emotions lacing her voice now than before. Daniel turned around and blinked at her.

 

“Oh. Daniel made me this stupid list full of things I need to do to become a better person,” he shrugged, “but I’m already struggling on day one. So I guess I won’t be getting better anytime soon.”

 

Nerris burst into laughter. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Daniel asked, now fully facing her. He was  _ so  _ confused. 

 

“You think some dumb list is going to make you a better person? That all depends on what you do to change yourself. Seriously, screw the list. Level up by yourself! Don’t just follow the tutorial!”

 

“What…?”

 

“Daniel, do you really wanna be a better person? Just relying on some written tasks isn’t going to help you out. If you only follow quests blindly, you’ll never learn your class on your own! You have to actually  _ want  _ to change.” The girl finished, proud of her analysis, before turning towards her dragon once more.

 

To Daniel, she was speaking a foreign language. 

 

Plus, he had one advantage she didn’t know about- he wasn’t  _ going _ to change. 

 

So, not matter how much this ragtag bunch of kids tried to confuse him, it wouldn’t work. He had defenses, he had walls. Their words meant nothing. 

 

“Oh. OK. Thanks?” Daniel finally said, despite not actually being grateful at all.

 

The girl, once again engrossed in her papercraft, just nodded. 

Daniel walked away, his mind a tangle of Nerris’s words and his own agenda.

 

xXx

 

The rest of the activity was as boring as watching paint dry, despite Daniel’s jaded attempts at conversation. His luck had run out, and he knew it. No one actually cared about his presence anymore, which was a start, but no one actually cared to have a chat, either. Daniel supposed that he preferred that to being shunned like he was day one. After a while of trying to “be nice”, Daniel gave up and walked over to David, who was guiding Space Kid along in his art. The canvas was a jumble of blues and whites, probably to represent the sky and stars. 

 

As David walked away, seemingly satisfied with his impact on the youngster, Daniel caught his eye and the redhead turned towards his direction and joined him at the edge of the building. 

 

“So, how was it?” David asked as soon as he was in touching vicinity of Daniel. It was clear David high high expectations. But Daniel just shrugged. He wanted this day to be over with.

 

“Fine,” Was the only answer Daniel gave, prompting David to frown.

 

“Did you talk to anyone? I’m sure I saw you with Nerris,” David offered, trying to get the man to talk more. 

 

“Yea. I’m surprised anyone talked to me honestly,” Daniel added, to which David gave him a light smile. 

 

“They’re warming up to you already! That’s an improvement.”

 

Daniel feigned hope. “I guess,” He said, trying his best to sound convincing.  

 

xXx

 

Gwen took over watching the kids for the rest of the duration of the activity, allowing David and Daniel to go back to the office and relax a bit. Though, it should be said that David doesn’t really relax. As much as Daniel just wanted to lay down and stare at the ceiling, David had other plans. And the plans involved a lot of walking, talking and… singing. SInging about trees, about Camp Campbell, and singing about the stupid list Daniel had the misfortune of knowing about.

 

But apparently, he had succeeded in being nice, so that was a plus. David must have been watching him after all. He was one step closer to freedom. Even if freedom seemed miles away. Every risk and effort was worth it.

  
  


Meanwhile, the kids had all returned to their respective tents and returned to their usual shenanigans. 

 

**[Chat - David Sucks]**

 

_ 6 members online. _

 

_ _____________________ _

 

                5:02 PM

 

[playme]:  _ david is really set on making us do art _

 

[playme]:  _ and yet when i try to do MY form of art he says no _

 

[Max]: That’s because today was arts and crafts day, not play day you idiot

 

[ Gemälde]: I, for one, though it was very fun!!

 

[ Gemälde]: Perhaps I could help you all next time?

 

[Max]: honestly Dolf

 

[Max]: why would we want your help

 

[ Gemälde]: Because I’m way better than all of you, clearly

 

[playme]:  _ oh really _

 

[playme]:  _ lets see you make a full-length play and act every part out on your own _

 

[ Gemälde]: can it be about anything?

 

[playme]:  _ anything you want _

 

[ Gemälde]: I’ll be taking over play day, then 

 

[playme]:  _ can’t wait to see what you come up with :) _

 

[Max]: I don’t know preston, a play by Dolf sounds far more interesting than your 200 interpretations of Hamlet

 

[playme]:  _ I guess we’ll see _

 

[x10EXP]: GUYS

 

[x10EXP]: GUYS GUESS WHAT

 

[Max]: God Nerris hakuna your tattas

 

[ Gemälde]: We were in the middle of discussing a little competition

 

[x10EXP]: FUCK THAT

 

[x10EXP]: David gave Daniel a list

 

[Max]: …..?

 

[playme]:  _ ok? _

 

[Max]: Like a shopping list?

 

[ Gemälde]: How is that even relevant

 

[x10EXP]: No like

 

[x10EXP]: a redemption list or something

 

[x10EXP]: its relevant because its hilarious

 

[Max]: Oh my god

 

[Max]: David needs help

 

[playme]:  _ haha screw you daniel _

 

[ Gemälde]: Daniel’s the cultist guy right????

 

[Max]: how’d you even find this out

 

[x10EXP]: Daniel told me

 

[x10EXP]: he came and talked to me and then muttered something about a list under his breath

 

_ [playme]: I can’t tell whose more desperate, david or daniel _

 

[kedabra!]: what are we talking about

 

[x10EXP]: Harrison, daniel has a list of tasks to become a better person

 

[ Gemälde]: I am confused

 

[Max]: Dolf go to bed

 

[ Gemälde]: can someone please explain who daniel is

 

[Max]: oh my god

 

[Max]: the blonde cultist guy who david brought in yesterday

 

[ Gemälde]: I just thought David got his hair dyed or smthn

 

[kedabra!]:  That’d be a lot of trouble to go through, to get your hair and eyebrows dyed, plus some new contacts, a new suit and a clone of yourself

 

[playme]:  _ lmao _

 

[Max]: the fact that he’s actually listening to david is whats killing me

 

[x10EXP]: he seemed stressed tbh

 

[x10EXP]: idk how long he’ll last under davids guide

 

[Max]: yea i didn’t even last a day

 

[playme]:  _ that’s because your hopeless _

 

[kedabra!]: So, who wants to start placing bets?

  
  


\-----


	7. -bonus- Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters as of late- I've been very busy and unmotivated! I want to get back into writing this fic though, so I did a little bonus chat chapter <3  
> What DID max say to Gwen? That's up for interpretation ;)

**[Chat - David Sucks]**

 

_ 7 members online. _

 

_ _____________________ _

 

                7:01 AM

 

[ Gemälde]: so, is anyone free to help me out?

 

[ Gemälde]: I need some actors

 

[playme]:  _ I find it a tad unfair that you are asking for actors when I do most of my plays by myself _

[playme]:  _ I think that should be that challenge _

 

[ Gemälde]:  Yea, fuck that

 

[ Gemälde]:  It isn’t my fault that no one wants to play Hamlet :)

 

[playme]:   _ WOW ok _

 

[playme]:   _ I don’t think anyone will want to take part in your play either _

 

[ Gemälde]: Are you sure? I already got Ered in on it

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]:  I don’t think I ever said yes

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]:  I said if I had time

 

[ Gemälde]: What else are you going to be doing, exactly? You know David makes everyone attend the plays

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Ima’ be doing Nikkis hair ;o

 

[Max]: Good

 

[Max]: Fucking

 

[Max]: luck

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]:  she said she would let me try to tame it a bit

 

[Max]: what did you have to bribe her with, exactly? Because if i recall Nikki loves her wild hair

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: I said I’d get her a new pair of sunglasses 

 

[playme]:  _ see Dolf _

 

[playme]:  _ no one cares about your stupid play _

 

[playme]:  _ we all have better things to do _

 

[ Gemälde]: Maybe I can get Nikki to help out

 

[ Gemälde]: She can be the wolf!!

 

[Max]: The wolf?

 

[Max]: what play is this

 

[ Gemälde]: one of my own making

 

[ Gemälde]: It's about the shadows and secrets of…

 

[Max]:  the holocaust?

 

[ Gemälde]: what

 

[ Gemälde]: no

 

[playme]:  _ AHAHAHAHA _

 

[ Gemälde]: It’s about a fanfic Nerris made about camp camp :(

 

[Max]:  W H -

 

[playme]:   _ OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD _

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Im   d e c e a s e d

 

[kedabra!]: A fanfiction play?

 

[kedabra!]: about our camp?

 

[kedabra!]: Dolf, are you ok…?

 

[x10EXP]: YES HE IS FINE

 

[x10EXP]:  I asked if the play could be about this fanfic I wrote between my larping exercises and he said yes

 

[x10EXP]: so SUCK ON THAT MAX

 

[Max]: no thanks

 

[Max]: im still concerned about this wolf

 

[WildChild]: I CAN EXPLAIN

 

[Max]: Oh hey nikki

 

[Max]: please do because im fucking lost

 

[WildChild]: THE WOLF EATS DAVID SO WE CAN KICK HIM OUT OF THE PLAY QUICKLY

 

[WildChild]: SINCE NO ONE LIKES DAVID

 

[WildChild]: I GET TO BITE SOMEONE 

 

[Max]: Now I’m interested

 

[Max]: anything with david dying in it has my approval

 

[playme]:  _ nO WAIT- _

 

[playme]:  _ please dont support this I beg of you _

 

[kedabra!]: Uh huh. Don’t act like you don’t care about him Max

 

[kedabra!]: I’ve seen the way you treat him like your dad  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

[Max]: FUCK HARRISON

 

[Max]: SHUT UP

 

[Max]: I DENY ALL CHARGES THIS IS AN OUTRAGE

 

[ Gemälde]: max wtf are you doing with david

 

[Max]: DOLF NO IT ISNT LIKE THAT 

 

[Max]: YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS FUCK

 

[kedabra!]: He got him a father's day present.

 

[ Gemälde]: oh

 

[ Gemälde]: thats still weird

 

[playme]:  _ max is this true??? _

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: hell yea it’s true

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: i’ve seen it

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Max is so nice to him now lol

 

_ [Max] has gone offline.  _

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: Max

 

[playme]:   _ Max? _

 

[kedabra!]: I’ll see if I can find him. 

 

[WildChild]: THATS A HORRIBLE IDEA

 

[x10EXP]: Yea you pissed him off 

 

[x10EXP]: dont go after him he’ll hit your or something

 

[ Gemälde]: wait, whats he doing?

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: I see him, he’s going to the office

 

[x10EXP]: why would he go there though??

 

[x10EXP]: Daniels probably there he won’t make this any better

 

[kedabra!]: Actually, it looks like he is going to Gwen.

 

[kedabra!]: He’s smiling.

 

[kedabra!]: Oh no.

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: WTF 

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: I’m scared what is he doing

 

_ Wh0girl is now online.  _

 

[Wh0girl]: GUESS WHAT YOU LITTLE SHITS

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]: gWEN 

 

[x10EXP]: oh no

 

[playme]:  _ fuckfuckfuck _

 

[Wh0girl]: You all are now participating in Dolf’s play

 

[Wh0girl]: SO GET YOUR COSTUMES READY

 

[kedabra!]: WHAT??!?!

 

[ ♡SkaterB♡]:  WHY

 

_ [Max] is now online. _

 

[Max]:    :)

 

[Max]: So Harrison

 

[Max]: Wanna keep talking about me and David?

 

[ Gemälde]: Yay! I get all the actors :D

\----


	8. !An update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have another chapter to add this in to, so its just going to be a part all on its own.

 

 

WOW it has been forever, hasn't it? SO many months of no updates or new chapters.

I would firstly like to apologize to the fans of this particular fic- I know you've been waiting, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to deliver constant chapters. And, unfortunately, this new update probably isn't what you wanted.

When I started writing "A tainted Dove", I had so many ideas I just had to put into words as quickly as possible. I uploaded chapters like no ones business, and although they eventually became  relatively infrequent, they were still added reliably. And god, did I LOVE IT. I loved uploading them, writing them, stowing away at my laptop during my English class instead of doing my work. It felt fantastic, for a while.

But the main issue, the reason I haven't been uploading, stems from something a little different. You see, when I started writing this fanfiction, I had no direction. I had no solid plot. I was basically putting headcanons into a chapter-by-chapter story, having a basic idea of where it was going to go but no concrete outline as to where I WANTED it to go. And that ended up hurting the story as a whole. As I continued to work on it, I noticed that I was progressing the story less and less by each chapter, repeating a cycle with very little variation and interest. Daniel felt new emotions, didn't know how to deal with them, and the next day he did it all over again. I had a very faint path that was built upon vague ideas of what I wanted to include- for example, I wanted Daniel to get a dove named "Hairbrush", which he loved very dearly. Hairbrush was going to be a main pusher for Daniels emotional development, and ultimately the climax of the story. However, I never got that far. 

The reason I didn't get far was because the story HAD no climax. I simply couldn't think of something that fit the original tags and was both emotionally compelling enough and angsty enough to continue with. What I had originally was so bad and out-of-character for every character involved that writing it just felt off and wrong. I had 3 different versions of the climax, and none of them fit. The build up was fine, but the middle point never actually delivered in a desirable way. And don't even get me started on the ending- after the climax planning I didn't even get that far.

The climax was so violent, angsty and childish I felt like a 12 year-old writing it. Over the course of this year, I have become a MUCH better writer, finding more variation in my words and such. And although angst and whump are still something I love writing about, I now have a better grasp on how to realistically include those things in a well-written story. For some reason, because this fic was primarily developed in a strange area of my life, I struggle with grasping how I can continue. I'm in a totally different mindset than I was before, and I can't connect with he story like I used to.

I've attempted re-writing it multiple times, following the same formula that I had been using previously to dampen the effects this new version would have on my writing style. But nothing made me feel satisfied. I just don't think I can recover this story the way I had planned. I can't  _fix_ it. 

 

So, I'm going to be dropping this fanfiction all together.

And re-doing the entire thing- from plot, to character development, to the AU that it is in.

 

It will still be " A Tainted Dove", just a reprise, in a sense. There is still so much I want to include and write about. I love the idea of Hairbrsuh. But this time, I'm going to map out an entire plot before I begin. Not to mention I have so many other things I want to write about.  Specifically  **Deltarune.** Expect a few oneshots and a whole fic about that coming soon, I absolutely adore it!

So... what now?

 

Well, for one, I have about 3 fanfictions in the making-  A volron one, A Deltarune one, and currently an Overwatch one that's in its baby stages. I'm not sure when I'll return to this particular fanfiction, but once I do, I'll be sure to update this story and notify you all. 

 

Thank you so much for sticking with me through this and reading my crazy little story. I have so much I want to write, and I hope you all will stay along for the ride. <3

 


End file.
